whiteknightchroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Leonard
Leonard [レナード, pronounced leeh-na''r''d in English release] is a young man employed at Rapacci's Wines in Balandor. Though he is an orphan, he has grown up into an upright and very positive fellow. He approaches his job with the same enthusiasm and attention to detail as he does everything else. He is the pactmaker to the White Knight. Personality Leonard is a trusting and kind young man, preferring to see the good in everyone rather than viewing anyone with distrust. Leonard embraces new friendships with vigor and quickly forms strong bonds with those he shares time with. Given half a chance, Leonard will go to bat for his friends and fight as hard as he can. Background He is childhood friends with Yulie. He was young when he first met Cisna, her smile becoming ingrained in his memory. After briefly encountering Princess Cisna as a child, Leonard's curiosity blossomed into a crush. Though he is older now, some kernel of that crush remains, as he does his level best to rescue her from the Magi forces and their pyredaemons at her ball. Later, it is revealed that Leonard is one of the infants found in the Dogma Rift and had his soul bounded to the White Knight 10000 years ago. He was later given to Rapacci to be raised. White Knight Chronicles The White Knight Leonard is tasked by Rapacci to get the wine from Parma village for the Princess Cisna's Coming-Of-Age Day Ball. While there he gets Yulie to go back with him just to be jumped by a troll. After killing it, Leonard is grilled by the royal knights for being late but he and Yulie sneak into the Princess's Ball. He stays long enough for the Magi forces to attack. After King Valtos is killed Leonard rescues Cisna from General Dragias and meets Eldore who tells them to go into the castle's lower levels to escape. While there the two find the White Knight and in desperation to protect Cisna, Leonard puts the Knight's ark on and meets Phantom in his subconscious. After proving himself to Phantom, Phantom makes a pact with him and as Cisna uses her spell to break the White Knight's seal, Leonard and the White Knight become one and battle the pyredaemons killing it. However, Leonard's battle distracts him long enough for Dragias and Belcitane to kidnap Cisna. With Cisna's capture, Leonard vows to Cyrus and Sarvain that he will save her and stop the Magi despite Yulie's fears, however, Eldore agrees to aid him as they go after her. The Black Knight Leonard first begins by bidding Rapacci goodbye and learning about Eldore's Bigelows' ability. With this, he goes to Greydall Plain and gets attacked by the lord beast of the plain gone mad. Eldore understandingly explains that the beast had been driven mad by the knight's power. This predictable upset Leonard but Eldore and Yulie console him. As they approach the Nordia Tunnels, Eldore informs Leonard that he needs rest before going in causing him grief. A message from Cisna calms him though to understand that he is leading a team and he must worry about them or he'll never achieve the objective. After going into the Nordia Tunnels, Leonard runs into Dragias again and the two go into battle. As Leonard and Eldore manage to hold off the general, Dragias shocks Leonard as he turns into Dinivas the Black Knight. With this Leonard counters with the White Knight and the Leonard manages to impress/surprise Dragias into realizing he just gave Leonard more combat experience and flees. As they camp on the way to the Langish Desert. Leonard is met with another communication from Cisna. Cisna properly thanks him for all he did for her When Leonard tells her that they will come to rescue her, She knows he will because she believes in him and she allows him to be on a first name basis with each other. They dance romantically on the lake and begin a relationship. She promises they will talk to each other again and Cisna cut off the communication. Leonard, however, doesn't realize that Yulie sees everything and is apparently jealous of it. The Beautiful Assassin As they arrive in Albana, Leonard sees Kara dancing and becomes impressed with her skill even if Yulie angrily makes a joke about it. However, the impression turns to shock as she attacks him causing a bar fight until Kara transforms into a Gigas. Leonard uses the White Knight to defeat her and learns about the Magi attack and her "sister's" capture. He then becomes sympathetic towards her and allows her aide to save her from the Magi. After doing a favor for Don Phibianacci, Leonard gains access to the temple where Belcitane orders Leonard to surrender the ark or Cisna's arm will be broken. Leonard does as such but the ark refuses Belcitane allowing Kara to save Cisna so Leonard can fight two Gigis. He appears to beat them but Belcitane uses Lena as sacrificed to make a stronger Gigas so Cisna awakens a new power to which Phantom tells Leonard to take the Argent Shield and kill the gigas. He succeeds but Belcitane takes Cisna again so Leonard allows Kara to join his team as they go to the Bunker Loads. Dragons of Greede On the mountain, Leonard receives a message from Cisna about how the Magi are looking for another ark. Leonard travels the mountain and finds an Ancient Dragon targeting Kara. He fights the dragon alongside the Black Knight who surprisingly lends assistance. As he is about the kill it, Yulie asks him not to since it can't fight back but the Black Knight does it anyway. As they make it to the city of Greede and marvel at the Demithor carrying it, Leonard learns he must get the Goddess of Lepanne statue to see Count Drisdall and get to the temple. He meets the requirements to get said statue and meets Caesar who admits to his father that he gave him a fake one and Leonard thus gives him the real one. Caesar then asks to join the group and Eldore allows Leonard to invite him as Amir gets the Demithor to take them to the temple where they find Cisna. Belcitane then fights him but uses the Dragon Matriarch to wound each other and kill the dragon. Leonard then watches in amazement as the dragon gives Caesar the ark and he becomes Larvayne the Dragon Knight and defeats the rotund villain. However, Shapur kills Belcitane for his failure and leaves with Cisna. With no clues, Caesar's recently departed father gives the team a clue to look for Medius. Betrayals and Bugs As they find out he's dead, Leonard learns that he had a son Setti whom he finds and battles the Black Knight, Leonard learns more about the Knights. After Setti is apparently killed but is actually the second side of Grazel (a different person) Setti is Grazel's good side and just wants to help but Grazel is stronger and takes over tricking the party, Magi Leader Grazel gives Leonard and Caesar an ultimatum: The arks for Cisna, or she dies. Without hesitation, Leonard accepts and moves to the trade point where Cisna's message tells him there is a sword capable of killing a Knight for Leonard or Caesar to use. After helping Rocco and running into the Windwalkers, Leonard is taken captured with the others by the Windwalkers and sentenced to death until Rocco saves them. After getting to Grazel and trading the arks, Cisna returns to Leonard but Caesar sees through the charade. Caesar warns him about the fake Cisna and Leonard dodges her blade. With this Kara reveals she is the Black Knight and turns on them creating a fight. Leonard then gains the Talion blade and defeats the Gigas causing Kara and the Magi to escape before a monster arrives forcing the Windwalkers save them. Setti then reappears and tells the group where they must go to save Cisna. The Sun King On their way, Leonard asks Caesar why he didn't stop Kara since he Dragon Sight should have let him see through her. After some deduction, Leonard, Caesar, and Yulie realize that Dragias is a ruse and a stand in for Grazel's army since he's multiple people. After they get to Sinca Village and hear how Leonard, Caesar, and Kara were from 10000 years ago, Leonard turns on Eldore the man that supposedly leading him and the others to traps. With Eldore's departure, he follows Setti to the Dogma Rift to stop Grazel. As he leads them to the Dogma Palace's doorstep, Setti suggests camping. During the night, the Magi sneak up on them and Setti betrays the group revealing he is Grazel. However, Leonard reveals he and the others already knew and Eldore returns to surprise Grazel. With the gang reunited, Leonard leads the team to the Dogma temple after Eldore finally reveals his past. There Grazel reveals he forced Cisna to sync him with the most powerful of the Knights, the Sun King. Grazel then eggs Leonard into a fight for the princess but he realizes that Cisna has stolen the Sun King's power and stabs her. This sends Leonard into a mad rush and he nearly kills Grazel but Kara intervenes. As Caesar deals with her, Leonard brings Cisna to Eldore so she can be saved. When Kara is defeated, Leonard tries to convince her that their "brother" Setti is blinded by the Knights. As she accepts his and Caesar's words, Shapur fatally injuries her and uses her power to unleash a super Black Knight: "The Black Usurper". As the team defeats Shapur, Eldore and Yulie call for the two to run from the collapsing palace. Leaving Kara's body, Leonard feels exhausted and Cisna helps Leonard on to the ship. On the return trip, Leonard and Cisna have a moment much to Yulie's distaste. In the end, Cisna is made the Queen and keeps Leonard and his team as a special strike force but not before Rappaci grills Leonard for taking too long to save Cisna. White Knight Chronicles 2: Awakening of Light and Darkness Miu's Rescue Leonard is sent to Faria to save Miu of Faria with the help of his team. At one point, they go back in time to save Archduke Dalam but, they fail and he still dies. But not before passing on the Farian crest to Miu thus saving Faria. Dragons from the Dead Leonard is told by Cisna that the Magi are using dragons and thus Leonard must find a way to stop them. Reuniting with Caesar, Leonard and Caesar battle the Netherwyrm with a mystic lance from Count Drisdall for Caesar to destroy the Netherwyrm. Albana's Peril Leonard leads his team to Albana to save the desert town and gain a powerful artifact. Return of the Black Knight With Magi forces attacking Greydall Plain, Leonard and Caesar go to intercept. However, Shapur appears and taunts him and his team for failing to save Kara. To further the insult, he transforms into the Black Knight. Enraged, Leonard and Caesar battle Shapur for revenge for Kara. However, Leonard is poisoned by Shapur and needs saving from Caesar. The Moon Princess Out of commission, Leonard is bedridden with Cisna performing bedside aide for him, much to Yulie's discomfort. Beside him, Yulie and Cisna finally speak to each other about Leonard's over-extrusion of his abilities and, predictably, they have an argument that is debatable whether Leonard heard or not. Later, as Caesar is overexerted from protecting Balandor from waves and waves of Magi forces and Magi Dragons, Leonard struggles to the battle field to aid him. Despite Cisna's pleas, Leonard attempts to use the White Knight but Yulie's timely arrival as the Moon Princess rescues Caesar and allows Leonard to keep resting. Wrath of the Sun King Grazel makes his return and quickly begins overpowering Caesar and Yulie. Leonard becomes desperate to help them knowing three knights can overpower the Sun King. However, Cisna tries to keep Leonard away to protect him. Hearing his pleas, Cisna finds a way to create a powerful sword called "The Holy Sword" to give to Leonard and the White Knight. But Cisna makes him promise that this would be the last time he would transform into the White Knight. Equipped with the powerful weapon, Leonard saves Caesar and Yulie and manages to force the Sun King to leave. However, despite the victory, Leonard collapses from his wounds. Siege of Red Horn Island Still suffering from his wounds, Cisna keeps Leonard on her flagship as The Alliance goes to attack the Magi HQ. After some time, Leonard silently leaves her, so he wouldn't hurt her feelings, and charges toward the island. He engages the Black Knight in a midair battle and manages to get to his friends and defeat a Super Gigas. With it running wild, Leonard leads them back to the airship to escape Red Horn island's destruction. Rise of Madoras The victory is short lived though as a mobile fortress rises from the island's ashes. Knowing the final battle must be fought there, Leonard gets Cisna and charges the fortress. Inside, Leonard, Caesar, and Yulie battle Grazel and Shapur in their Knight forms to settle things once and for all. However, Leonard doubles over in pain and is enveloped in a large dark sphere that all the knights are absorbed into. Ledom reveals that Leonard is, in fact, Emperor Madoras's doppelganger. Leonard's friends quickly defeat Madoras and free Leonard from his grasp. Thinking the war is over, Leonard returns the White Knight's ark to the vault. Relationships Cisna Leonard met Cisna when he was young, she wanted to catch the butterfly that was on his head and he developed a crush on her. Over the years, his crush matured into romantic feelings and though he probably would never have a chance with her, him saving her from death has unlocked similar feelings for him in her heart. Leonard would do anything to protect her and her kidnapping made him volunteer to save her. Despite the romantic tension, the two get along well. Cisna often gives Leonard hope to fight on. Yulie Leonard's oldest friend, Yulie can read Leonard like an open book even if he tries to hide certain feelings. Because of this, Leonard and Yulie have a brotherly/Sisterly relationship. However, Leonard doesn't seem to notice that Yulie has deeper feelings for him. Abilities Leonard's default ability is to use a short sword in combat. He is highly proficient with the sword and shield. In a few cutscenes in the first game, he has also displayed skill in hand-to-hand combat, as well as superior physical strength and reflexes. Weapons Though Leonard's skills are fully customizable and interchangeable, canon-wise Leonard is noted to talented in swordsmanship. Leonard can use a variety of weapons, swords, axes, and long swords, due to his lack of magical knowledge, he cannot use staves or elemental magic. Under Eldore's tutelage, Leonard greatly advances his skills, to the point where he held his own against a trained assassin and swordswoman such as Kara and eventually becoming one of Balandor's best swordsman. Incorruptus Leonard is the pactmaker of the White Knight Wizel. This allows him to transform into a seven-meter tall knight armed with a sword and shield. While initially, Leonard had difficulty using the Knight in battle, it's skill and power quickly grew, to the point of holding its own against the Dinivas the Black Knight in their early battles, despite the fact that Kara was a pactmaker longer than Leonard. With the aid of Cisna's Ancient Magic, Wisel's powers increased and gained weapons to increase its battle prowess such as the Argent Shield, the Talion sword, a blade created to damage an Incorruptus armor and finally the Holy Sword Falcyos, a sword created for the purpose of destroying the Sun King, Emperor Madoras' original Knight. Leonard's Knight's Ark is shaped as a gauntlet with a short dagger that is used as a key to activate the Knight. Category:Pactmaker Category:Playable Characters